My Life Is CRAZY!
by xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx
Summary: Akitao Moon's a girl. She's 16. And she lives in Namimori. Her Life is not bad. But, she has to live with the most troublesome people. Who's that you ask? Well, our dear KHR Characters! Come to the daily routine of our Akitao, and how she survives with them in her house! Warning! OCxG. Humor!. Main characters Akitao, Tsuna, Giotto, G. Rated T for cursing. A:/N: Have fun!
1. Chapter 1 Akitao's house!

Japan: 8:35

It's a sunny, beautiful Saturday morning here in Japan. Birds are chirping, sun's shinning, a morning that everyone love. A perfect start for a day. Or probably not. You would think that, a beautiful morning like this will make you to be in good mood. That's true, but for someone no. Let's have a look at a house, more likely mansion, that's in the middle of the Namimori, shall we?

The mansion is HUGE, it looks like it's built like that, for a big family to live in. There are six buildings attached to a big main one. Probably, for people that don't like to be near someone or something like that. And the mansion looks like it was just built recently. The mansion has 298 rooms, 65 offices, 70 exits, 5 gardens. A perfect place for you to get lost. Anyway, right now there's a young lady, walking down the hallway. Her heart shaped face, big Caribbean Starry Blue eyes that would make you get lost in them, button like nose, pale smooth skin, cherry pink lips and black night hair, would make her totally beautiful. If only, she wouldn't wear that scowl on her face. It looks like for her, the morning started very bad. Her name's Akitao Yuki Moon, and she's 16, right now she wears a white T-shirt with a black vest, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Let's see why she looks so angry, shall we?

* * *

'Normal POV'

Akitao "Yuki" Moon muttered curses in various languages at everything she knows, while stomping through the hallway. She just wanted to have a **normal** morning in _her_ mansion, and that means, _no_ fighting, _no_ explosions, _no_ arguing, _no _wake up calls, _no_ _anything_. But did she ever get what she wanted?

_Nuuuuuooooohh._

(cue another round of cursing)

Instead of that, lovely thing, she got a '**freaking hole in the house!**' and as if that wasn't enough '**a** _**half **_**of the mansion gone**.' Isn't that lovely? And who do you think did it? Ohhhh, you'll find out. Cause, right now, they're **dead** totally **dead**. Everybody knows that, when Akitao Moon gets angry then that's bad. But right now she's _**pissed off**_**. **And that's **really **bad. Because Akitao loves sleeping more than anything else, (except cakes) and she loves the most to sleep in on Saturdays, that's why nobody wakes her up. But right now it's 8:49 in the frigging morning! And who's behind that? _**Reborn**_,_**Varia**_,_**Mukuro**_,_**Hibari**_**, **_and a lot more people you know. _Yes, it's true, _all_ KHR characters live in Akitao Moon's house. And they will sooo gonna **get** it from her.

(Right know, your're probably asking _why? _Well, I will tell you just this. They just wanted to make my life a living hell or be a cheaty bastards and move to **MY **house. That's probably why KHR characters live here. Okay! Let's continue with our lovely story!)

'Akitao's POV'

'_The first thing in the morning, they just have to __**piss me off**_.' growls. ' _not only that, they live in __**MY**__ house, I'm even cooking for them! And what they do for 'thanking me? ' DESTROY MY HOUSE EVERY FUCKING TIME! THAT'S HOW THEY SAY 'THANK YOU'?! Ohhh... they are __**dead. Sooo dead! **__I'll make sure that they go to HEAVEN! OR TO HELL!'_ growls. She's almost in the living room, where're the _soon-to-be-death _morons. She slighty opens the door. And then "CLASH" she LOUDLY opened the door. Oh, she didn't miss, how they flinched (Yes, even our dear Cloud and Mist guardians and everyone who's badass, even Reborn).

Clears throat "Soooo, do you guys know why are you here?" I asked, with a dark smile. They shuddered agian. Smirks "Hmm? So you do not know?" I went to table and sat down next to Lampo , who shuddered and moved away a bit. My smirk widens, (yes, another shudder) evil aura starts to surrender me.

Poor Skull, he couldn't take it anymore. "IT WAS HIBARI AND MUKURO WHO MADE THAT HOLE!" he yells. That gave him glares from Hibari and Mukuro. While I just smiled evily. "Thank you Skull, and where did half of my mansion go?" I asked.

Now, there was death silence. NO ONE dared to move. Because if they do, it's over.

But, it looks like Byakuran gave in "Well, it was Alaude-chan and Dae-chan, together with Varia, and all Tsu-chan's guardians. While they were fighting, half of the mansion went to marshmallow land!" he said happily. Now it would be the named ones turn to glare at the marshmallow lover. However, they have something more important to worry about now. Because, I believe no one missed the murderous aura coming from Akitao. "**So, it was you guys huh?**" I asked darkly.

That was it. They run. But, sooner or later she caught them all. Now, the victims found themselfs cuffed to chair, in a soundproof room.

'Let's see first what was going on in the living room, while Akitao was away, shall we?'

'The Living room'

There was silence. No one spoke. The silence went for 5 minutes until G spoke "You're dead, you know that?". "Hn. Shut up herbivore." Said Hibari. "Kufufufu~ you shouldn't say that Birdie~." Says Mukuro with a grin. Hibari takes out his tonfas "I'll bite you to death pineapple-herbivore!" he was about to hit pineapple-head, but was stopped by our lovely Vongola Primo! "Hey! Stop it you two already! We don't need more holes in the house!" says angrily Giotto. He then sighs and sits. Arguing stoped...

Until...

Daemon smirks "Nufufufu~ I guess Aki-chan will take her anger on you~." He leans the chair a bit. Mukuro was by the change of fate next to him, so he kicked the chair and well, Daemon fell down with a loud 'THUD'. "Nufufufu~ you shouldn't have done that pineapple~." Says Daemon when he stood up with scythe in his hand. Mukuro gets his Trident "Kufufufu~ and who you are? Telling me what to do M-E-L-O-N-H-E-A-D." he smirks. Thick marks appeared on said 'melon-heads' head, while he laughed.

"Now, now there's no need to fight." Said Asari, trying to calm them down. Even Yamamoto was trying to calm them down "Maaa,maaa guys just calm down." He said with a nervous smile."THATS AN EXTREEEEEME FIGHTING!" said Ryohei while he puched the air."SHUT UP TURF-HEAD!" yelled Gokudera. "WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD?!"yelled louder Ryohei." SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MORON! DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOU WILL BLOW UP EVERYONES EARS?!" yelled very angry looking Gokudera.

"WHAT OCTOPUS-HEAD?! YOU'RE NOT AN EXTREEEEEME MAN THEN OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei punches the air. That was it. _WAR STARTED_.

* * *

**It was chaos**.

G was shooting arrows at Daemon, who was fighting with Mukuro. Gokudera was trying to strangle Ryohei and Yamamoto. While Lampo was arguing with Lambo. Asari and Knuckles were chased by Alaude, why? Because he was hit by Asari's blade and Knuckle distirbuted his sleep. Then they roles changed Daemon hit Alaude, Gokudera, and G, so they were fighting together trying to kill eachother,Reborn's coffee got hit by Collonelo, so Reborn was trying to kill Collonelo, Dino got in the mess too, cause Hibari started chasing him. There were explosions, yells, screams, blades, dynamites, blood, etc... Soo only thing to decribe this was 'chaos'...

Shimon guardians with Millefiore guardians were just watching the chaos with popcorn in their hands. Well, and our dear Emma and Byakuran with Shouichi and Spanner were having a conservation.

"Is it alright to let them kill each other?" Emma panicly asked Byakuran, who just smiled.

"Of corse it's alright Emma-chan~! After all, they gonna get it from Aki-chan later~!" he said happily, waving with his hands.

"Um, Byakuran?... " asked Shouichi.

"Yes, Sho-chan?" asked Marshmallow-lover.

Shouichi sweatdroped "Is it _REALLY _fine with you?"

Byakuran hyperactivly answered" Yes! After all, there's always fun with them fighting!"

Agian Emma,Spanner and Shouichi sweatdroped.

"Well, we can't stop stop them, if we want to live." Said Spanner, while typing something on computer.

Shouichi blinked, then looked at computer. "What are you doing Spanner?"

"Just, watching where's Akitao right now." He calmly said. Shouichi sweatdropped.

"And why is that?" asked Shouichi. Spanner shrugged.

"Just, making sure where she is. I believe no one wants her to find the living room damaged too." Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Spanner.

"A-And, where is s-she now?" asked Lampo.

"She will be here in a few minutes." Answered Spanner.

The guardians paled at that. They started cleaning like never before. Soon, the living room was, _SHINNING!_(Literally!) And they were sitting calmly on their chairs. You would never believe that the room was ever damaged in the first place. That's right.

They were only waiting for our Star to come here, and let the party begin!

Even thought, she wasn't in the living room, everyone were scared out of their minds.

They could hear her footsteps in the hallway. Every step they heard, they moved away a bit from the door. It was like some sort of a Horror Movie, where victims were waiting for Jack The Ripper, to come in the room and kill them. That was the truth actually. She'll kill them, if she knows about the damages. It looks like everyone, thought about the same thing. That they'll die. 'Cause they paled, more and more when the footsteps were getting closer, _and closer_. And then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It stopped.

They couldn't hear any footsteps anymore. The only thing averyone could hear was,their rapidly beating hearts. Nothing else, there was just silence.

A death silence, that scared them even more. I believe they were starting to get crazy. They started thinking, about how she'll kill,torture them. In their crazy minds, they made a lot of scenarios about all the ways she kills,tortures them (A:/N Well, aren't they cheerful? XD)

However, their thoughts were interrupted by a soft 'click'. They over-so-slowly turned they heads towards the door. And then 'CLASH!' they flinched. They almost got an heart attack!

They saw her there standing in the doorway one hand on the door, the other on her hip, and the worst thing...

Was that '_EVIL SMILE_' on her face. Jack The Ripper started "Soooo, do you guys know why are you here?" just that one question made them shiver under her gaze. What made it worse was that, she _**SMIRKED!**_ Ohhh... nooo... They are screwed. Totaly screwed, NO! They are beyond screwed. They're, _ULTRA,MEGA _bound. Ohh...No thank you! Iiii, don't want any! Too late. They'll die (agian).

Irony's that, they'll die by hand of a girl. But, she's not a girl. _SHE'_S _A DEMON FROM HELL_!

That's why, they couldn't do anything agianst her. 'Cause you know? The Akitao's a Demon from Hell and a Super, Mega Sadist who would want to go agianst her? NOO Thank you! I don't want to die so early!

'End in The Living room'

* * *

A:/N Yay! My ever first story! Well, nothing much to say.

Buuuuuuut, In the next chapter you will find out what's happening in the torture room. Kay?

I wanted to make you guys suffer. :DD Noooope. No wories I will upload next chapter soon. Probably Tommorow kay? You want to see them suffer right? Well, I want to make them suffer. Whou wouldn't? THEY DESTROYED MY HOUSE!

Byakuran: But Aki-chan~ I didn't do anything~. *pouts*

Me: You're _all_ behind it!

Byakuran: But~, you didn't do anything to Tsu-chan and Primo-chan~. Whyyy~?

Me: Because, they didn't do anything. Now stop whining and GO AWAY BYAKURAN!

Byakuran: Fine~.*pouts**walks away*

Me: Good Golly, Bye everyone! Don't forget to review~! Or else~ *smirks*


	2. Chapter 2 Torture room!

**Chapter 2. Torture room**

* * *

A:/N Hello guys! Welcome back to "My Life Is CRAZY!" YAAAY!

Okay, now for you guys to know I started to write chapter 2. just today, so right know it's 12:26 in afternoon here in Slovakia and I will write, until chapter 2. is done! Of course when you start reading new chapter it won't be the same time. Now then!

Today we have here our First Generation Vongola Family! Guys come here!

Giotto: Hello. *waves*

G: Che.

Asari: Hello, minna! *waves*

Lampo:*waves*

Daemon: Nufufufu~

Alaude: Hn.

Me: Sooo, guys! I got a first question for you!

Giotto: And what could it be?

Me: Did you break something? *serious*

Giotto: ...I suppose no? *sweatdrops*

G: Che. Is that why you called us here?!

Me: Shut up G! I got to ask that question, because you idiots always broke something! So I wanted to know, if I have to buy something that you broke, for your stupidity!

Lampo: *gasps* Ore-sama is not stupid! How dare you insult me?!

Me: I GOT EVERY RIGHT TO DO THAT LAMPO! NOW! DID. YOU. BROKE. SOMETHING.?*glares*

Daemon: Nufufufu~ Aki-chan we didn't break anything~.

Me: And why should I believe you Daemon?

Daemon:*gasps**puts hand on heart* You don't believe me? I'm hurt.

Alaude: Hn. Didn't know you have some feelings melon-head.

Daemon:*thick mark* Nufufu~ You shouldn't have said that Skylark-chan~.

Me: NO! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!

*everyone stops*

Me: Hm. Giotto say the summary.

Giotto: Kay~ Akitao does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~ *smiles*

Me: 'Cause, if I had own it, Tsuna would date Giotto! *crys*

Let's begin with our story!

* * *

'Torture room'

The room was in pitch black darkness, no one could see anything. They only know that they're cuffed to a chair. And that, Akitao got angry at them. They only hope, it's not that room again...

"Vooooi... where the hell are we?!" yelled Squalo.

"Shut up trash!" glares Xanxus at everyone in the room.

"Shut up or I'll arrest you to death." Said Alaude.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMELY DARK!" yelled our Extreme Boxer.

"SHUT UP TURF-HEAD!" yelled bomber.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" Gokudera was about to yell something, but was interrupted by light that switched on them.

"Having fun~?" said voice in sing-sang tone.

"Ushishishi~, how dare you cuff prince to a chair?" said Belphegor.

"Bel-sempai, youre name is a Fallen prince remember?" said Fran in monotone voice.

"Ushishishi~, Froggy you shouldn't said that."- Belphegor

"Kufufufu~, are we on a police station?" – Mukuro

"Like in hell pineapple!" – Gokudera

"Kufufufu~, you got some nerve puppy~." – Mukuro with thick mark on head

"My~, my~ I won't see the new episode in My Love~!" – Lussuria

"Why in the world, you would watch that?!" – Levi

"You will pay money for this." - Mammon

"GAH! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDY!" – Lambo

"Herbivors..." - Hibari

"Maa, maa Lambo don't cry." – Yamamoto

"Baseball-freak SHUT UP!" - Gokudera

"Maa, maa Hayato calm down." – Yamamoto

"DON'T 'MAA,MAA' ME! AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME YOU BASTARD!" – Gokudera

"Nufufufu~, Skylark, your only weakness are cuffs~? That's a suprise~." – Daemon

"Daemon Spade, I'll arrest you to death!" – Alaude

"Nufufufu~, if you can do that~." - Daemon

This went on for about, ten minutes. Until the voice spoke agian.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the voice. Everyone stopped, and looked in the way where they heard the voice.

Then the light went on. And they found out that the voice is...

.

A very looking pissed off girl, A.K.A Akitao.

.

_**They're doomed.**_

"Saaa, guys~? Why, don't we start with your P~U~N~I~S~H~M~E~N~T~? Hmm~?" They gulped.

She then went to TV, she brought out a CD, and clicked "PLAY". The TV started playing...

.

.

.

.

. Oh, no.

"NOT THAT CD AGIAN! " They started yelling.

Her smile widened. "Why not~? You don't like Mr. Crocky~?" The song started playing. She gived everyone microphone that she attached close to their mouths and ordered them to sing. They couldn't say no, could they?

And so Varia, Guardians, Daemon and Alaude started singing! And so the torture started!

* * *

**(1)**

" I'm a little crocodile,

Who's traveling around the world,

I'm a little crocodile,

Who's traveling around the world,

I'm a big boy, who has teeth,

And I can eat meat,

Meat, meat, meat,

I'm a little crocodile.

I love my mommy,

Who has teeth,

And she can eat meat,

I'm a little crocodile, "

(A:/N: I don't want to write the whole episode so let's just jump where they're going crazy!)

* * *

"Im a little crocodile, - VOOOOOI! LET ME OUT OF HERE! " yelled Squalo, while trashing with himself.,

"Hey, can you see where's Ben?" asked Crocky.

"Behind you!" said everyone.

"Where? " asked agian Crocky.

" BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOUR FUCKING BACK IN THAT FUCKING BUSH!" it looks like Levi couldn't take it anymore.,

"Good morning !" greeted Crocky.

"Good morning to you too Crocky!" said bear with a long beard.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT BEARD! IT LOOKS AWFULL! **LEMME OUT**!" even Lussuria gave in.,

"Heellooo Mr. Melon!" said Crocky.

"STOP IT ALREADY! " it looks like melon fainted.,

"Where do we go first?" asked Crocky.

"Bridge! The fucking bridge! Where the fuck is your common sense?!" Uh-uh Xanxus gave in.

Yup, and the traveling song by Crocky and His Friends, were sung, of course Varia, Guardians, Daemon and Alaude sang along and that was a laugh trip for Akitao.

"We found the castle Won Chester! Let's look where's the prince." Said Crocky.

"What do you want in my castle?! " yelled the prince.

"Ushishishi~, that's right! Kill him peasent!" Hmm, looks like Belphegor is excited.

" You need to give back the Sunshine star!" said Crocky.

"No! It's mine!" said the prince.

"Ushishishi~, that's right!" "But, that's not nice!" said Crocky.

"...You're right. I'm sorry. I will give it back." Said the prince.

And prince in KHR lost his cool. "NO! YOU'RE THE PRINCE! YOU CAN HAVE WHAT YOU WANT! LET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLAAACE! TAKE IT BAACK!" poor, poor Belphegor, now Fran will have a new blackmail on him. Fran and Mammon doesn't mind watching it. Fran's a kid and Mammon doesn't care. Looks like for Varia, Kids serials are HARDCORE.

"Kids, did you know that, when pineapple falls down from a high place, he will get flat?" It looks like it's now Guardians turn to get crazy. After all, they were just laughing all the time with Alaude. Well, he and Hibari were just smirking. Let's continue with our story!

"Kufufufu~, what are they teaching the kids?" said angry pineapple.

"Hn. Pineapple-herbivore, so you got flated the last time? That's why you didn't get up?" Oh-ho Hibari:Mukuro – 1:0.

"Kufufufu~, Birdie~ you shouldn't say that. Do you want to kneel before me agian~?" OMG 1:1 It's a tie!

"I'll bite you to death pineapple!" said Hibari. Next round! Will be soon!

"Oh! Kids look! It's an octopus!" said Crocky. Ryohei looked at the octopus then at Gokudera, at octopus and at Gokudera agian.

"EXTREEEEEME! I KNEW YOU ARE AN OCTOPUS OCTOPUS-HEAD!" yelled Boxer.

"WHAT THE FUCK TURF-HEAD?! I'M NOT AN OCTOPUST YOU FUCKING MORON!" yelled Gokudera.

" Hayato calm down!"

"DON'T 'HAYATO CALM DOWN' ME! YOU BASEBALL-FREAK! DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME!"

And so the whole CD Crocky the little crockodile was done. After all they couldn't take it anymore so they fainted. And the best thing was that, that Akitao was filming everything the whole time.

And as a Bonus, she played them The PSY song. And that was something. They were screaming, cursing, trashing, Oh my god. And they made a note for themselfs not to anger Akitao, NEVER.

(A:/N: Let's look what was going on in the living room where are the others kay?)

* * *

'Living room, in the middle of torturing in Torture room'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They could hear screaming, shouting and cursing from down below. Oh, how glad were they, that it wasn't them. Afterall no one wants to experience Akitao's torturing methods (agian).

"Looks like they're having fun~!" explained Byakuran. Shouichi sweatdroped.

"I don't think they're having fun Byakuran." – Shouichi

"Aww~, come on! Sho-chan~!"

"Dear God, is the world ending already? – Lampo

"Lampo! " – Knuckles

"Okay, Okay! Geez." – Lampo

" Primo, will they be fine?" – Tsuna

"Hm. Decimo They'll be just fine. No need to worry." – Giotto

"Okay then." – Tsuna

"Che. Serves them right." – G

"G! How can you say that!" – Giotto

"If they didn't destroy her house, they wouldn't be in deep shit right now." – G

"G! LANGUAGE! " – Knuckles

"FINE!" – G

"Idjit. I'm starting to get hungry." – Zakuro

"Oh-ho Lava-boy go cook something for yourself." – Kikyo

"Emma-kun, I bet Akitao is filming everything." – Dino

"Really? Dino-san is it true?" – Emma

"On 100% sure!" – Dino

"Hmm... wondering what's she doing to them." – Dino

"Something horrible." *shudders* - Skull

They were talking whole 1 hour. Until Byakuron got really hungry.

"MINNA~! LET'S GO TO KITCHEN FOR SOMETHING~!" yelled Byakuran.

So they went to kitchen for something to eat.

* * *

A:/N: Yaaay End! Only took me 4 hours and 30 minutes! Yay!

**(1)** _That's a kid's serial here in Slovakia I needed to translate this. Yeah it's a one of a crazy show, I know. But it's deleted so there's no way to find it. *sighs* Had fun writing it!_

Now then, next chapter will be a loooot of fun, 'kay guys?

And yeah! Want me to make pairings?

I got some already like G27, and AkitaoXG. If you want some pairing write and I will choose!

But withount Tsu-chan! He has Giotto! Sorry guys! Soo yeah CHOOSE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Reborn: If you don't, I will shoot you! Ciao!

Me: You heard him! Ciao!


End file.
